Advocatus Diaboli
by mogeta5
Summary: Lucius Malfoy hat viel zu tun, er muss für seinen Klienten, den Teufel höchstpersönlich, den Vertrag mit Voldemort lösen. Warum? Er hat einen besseren mit Harry geschlossen, was der dem Teufel als Gegenleisung bietet ist für diesen viel attraktiver.
1. Chapter 1

Meine erste Story. Ich habe mich entschlossen, sie jetzt doch hochzuladen

Viel Spaß!

Disclaimer: Es gehört alles J. K. Rowling.

Voraussichtliche Kapitelzahl: 15-20 (können noch mehr werden)

_kursiv: _Gedanken

"Blabla": Sprechen

~zisch~: Parsel

Los geht's:

Geneigete Leserinnen, Geneigter Leser,

wenn man auf die Erde blickt genauer gesagt auf einen Kontinent namens Europa und dann noch mal genauer hinsieht entdeckt man nord-westlich des Kontinents zwei Inseln.

Die westliche interessiert den werten Leser eher weniger, die östlich umso mehr.

Denn auf dieser Insel liegt England. Das Land das von einer Familie pferdegsichtiger Monarchen regiert wird, aber auch dieses England interessiert den geneigten Leser recht wenig, außer ein gewisser Prinz hat sich mal wieder im Vollrausch auf etwaige zeitschriften katapultiert oder man hat ein Bild des älteren Bruders im Zimmer hänge.

Nein, den geneigten leser interessiert vielmehr das magische England von dem nur weinige eingeweihte Muggel wissen, wer nicht weiß was ein Muggel ist sollte schnellstmöglich ein Lexikon zurate ziehen.

Nun gut, wenn man nun in England das Land nahe der walisischen grenze absucht, findet man dort ein durch zahllose Zauber geschütztes Stück Land.

Es ist ein sehr schönes Stück Land mit einem verwunschen Wald, einem See mit einer verzauberten Grotte, die meist vom Hausherrn und dessen Gattin im Sommer für Gewisse Aktivitäten genutzt wird und die Deswegen vom Sohn des Hauses gemieden wird wie die Pest.

Besagter Sohn des Hauses spielt mit seiner Mutter gerade Tennis im Garten, wurde dem geneigten Leser bereits mitgeteilt das gerade ein für England beinahe untypischer Tag war? Denn es herrschte strahlender Sonnenschein. Nun jetzt weiß es der geneigte Leser.

Die beiden Personen im Garten spielten vor einem Fenster das zum Fenster des Arbeitszimmers des hausherrn gehört. Natürlich liegt das Zimmer auch in einem Haus, einem sehr großen.

Über die intention der beiden spielenden kann man streiten, vielleicht wollen sie das Schöne, für England untypische Wtter ausnutzen? Vielleicht wollen sie gemeinsam als Mutter und Sohn bei ihrer Lieblingssportart spaß haben? Nun, zumindest der Lieblingssportart der Mutter, der Sohn zieht eine andere vor.

Aber vielleicht wollen beide auch einfach nur der Person im Arbeitszimmer gewaltig auf die Nerven gehen, diese Person bekam nämlich eben gerade Besuch von einem Klienten, dieser Klient möchte jetzt natürlich auch alles schnellstmöglich erledigt haben.

Dabei hatte er seiner Frau versprochen mit ihr Tennis zu spielen. Da er es nun mal aus Zeitgründen nicht kann, zwang diese ihren Sohn zu einem Match, dieser hat im übrigen Null Bock und ist dadurch nun auch auf seinen Vater wütend.

Wenden wir uns nun dem Vater dieser Familie zu, er liest etwas, vermutlich einen langen Vertrag und versucht gleichzeitig die beiden spielenden zu ignorieren, was nur halbwegs klappt. Er arbeitet vornüber gebeugt, ungesund, an einem alten massiv Holzschreibtisch mit vielen Schubläden und noch viel mehr Geheimfächern. Doch plötzlich kommt Bewegung in den Mann er greift zu einem Holzstab, der Leser weiß natürlich, dass es sich um einen Zauberstab handelt, und schließt mit einem Wink die Vorhänge vor seinem Fenster.

Wir velassen nun diese Haus/Palast , aber nicht ohne eine Voraussagung zu machen, dass wenn er mit der Arbeit fertig ist es:

1. regnen wird,

2. eine sehr wütende Gattin auf ihn wartet,

3. sein Sohn Schmerzensgeld fordert, er musste mit seiner wütenden Mutter spielen und

4. das er auf dem Sofa zu schlafen versucht, alle anderen Zimmer waren zu gehext, was

5. nicht klappt, weswegen er

6. an sein Schlafzimmer klopft und

7. um Vergebung bittet, die ihm

8. nach 15 minuten gewährt wird.

Nun wenden wir uns östlich und suchen Londen und gehen dann etwas nach Süden, wir finden uns in einer Straße namens Ligusterweg wieder, hier suchen wir die Hausnummer 4.

Denn Gestern Nacht fand hier etwas ungeheuerliches statt, man hat etwas beschworen, etwas bei dem viele Leute ein Kreuz schlagen, über die Schulter spucken, schreiend weglaufen oder sich auf einmal an etwaige Schulden die sie mit diesem Wesen noch haben erinnern würden...DER TEUFEL.

Mogeta sei mit Euch 20.5.08

R&R

Hochgeladen am 31.05.11


	2. Chapter 2

Wir knüpfen an das vorherige Kapitel an...

Der schwarzhaarige Mitbewohner des Hauses auch wenn er im Haus nicht gern gesehen war, hatte alles für das Ritual vorbereitet er hatte ein Pentagramm aus schwarzer Kreide und mit schwarzen Kerzen an den fünf Ecken. Er selber trug auch schwarz, ein langer Seidenumhang, der sich auf dem Boden kräuselte. Darunter, ja,die Autorin hat nachgesehen, trug er nichts.

Er ließ sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen vor dem Pentagramm nieder und zwar vor einer Zacke, sodass es für ihn umgedreht war und begann zu zischen.

Er zischte immer wieder, insgesamt sechs Mal ein und denselben Satz, und wartete.

Da das ja nun etwas langweilig ist wechseln wir erneut den Ort.

Eine genaue Ortsbeschreibung ist müßig und würde genaues Wissen in Quantenphysik voraussetzen.

Wir befinden uns in einem alten, sehr alten Gemäuer mit sehr langen Gängen, Wandteppichen und verschlossenen Türen hinter denen man viele verschieden Geräusche hört. Auf die wir jetzt und hier nicht genauer eingehen wollen.

Eine Person spürte etwas sehr Seltenes, den Ruf ein Parselmundes, diesem Ruf musste er folgen und zwar nur er alleine. Er konnte keinen der anderen Dämonen schicken.

Diese Person war etwa 190 cm, hatte Haare die bis zur Hälfte seines Rückens reichte und einen ansprechenden Körperbau.

Er Satan/Teufel/Lucifer.

Man sah, dass er sich gerade erst auf die Chaiselongue gefläzt hatte, die Schuhe lagen mehrere Meter entfernt und ein schwarzes Hemd konnte man in einigen Metern Entfernung zusammengeknüllt auf dem Boden liegen sehen.

_So ein Mist _fluchte er _jetzt habe ich endlich mal ein paar Sekunden Ruhe und werde schon wieder gerufen ,also, was ziehe ich an?_

Er trug nämlich gerade nur eine enge Lederhose sonst nichts. Er schnappte sich seine Stiefel die auf interessante Weise in allen Farben glitzerten, zog sie sich eher nachlässig an und ging zu einer Doppeltür. Hinter dieser verbarg sich ein begehbarer Kleiderschrank, er nahm sich ein rotes Hemd und zog sich einen langen schwarzen mit Goldstickereien verzierten Mantel darüber an.

Er schloss die Augen und verschwand in einem kleinen Stichflamme.

"Du hast mich gerufen Mensch! In der Sprache der Schlangen!" Man hörte deutlich, dass Lucifer nicht gut drauf war.

"Ja, das habe ich." Der schwarzhaarige wagte nicht aufzublicken, er spürte deutlich die Macht des gefallenen Engels.

"Sag mir deinen Namen und sieh mich an!"

Der schwarzhaarige hob langsam seinen Kopf und sprach: "Meine Name ist Harry Potter und ich möchte dich um etwas bitten."

Lucifer war wie erstarrt, nicht wegen der Tatsache das er gerufen wurde oder, dass dies in der Schlangensprache geschah auch nicht, dass eine Bitte an ihn gerichtet wurde.

Nein, er war gefangen von den grünen Augen seines Gegenübers, dessen schwarzen Haaren, vom Gesicht vom ganzen Körper, also von der gesamten Person.

Auch Harry ist der Unterschied zwischen der zuerst beißenden Stimme und dem nun weichen Blick nicht entgangen.

Bevor er den Mut und die Worte fand eine Frage deswegen zustellen, sagte Lucifer:"Für dich Schätzchen mach ich alles!"

"Wie? Was?" Harry brachte keine klaren Worte hervor, er war viel zu geschockt. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

"Du gefällst mir. Deine Augen, deine Haare, dein Körper." Lucifer war wirklich sehr fasziniert.

"Ah, Danke." Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie man mit solchen Komplimenten umgeht.

"Deinen Namen habe ich aber irgendwo schon Mal gehört." Lucifer sah Harry nachdenklich an, ging um ihn herum und setzte sich auf Harry's Bett.

Harry hingegen war aber bei diesen Worten nur genervt: _Selbst in der Hölle kennen die mich_, er stand auf und wandte sich Lucifer zu.

"Na, ja ich werde oft als Junge-der-Lebt bezeichnet, weil ich den Todesfluch von Voldemort überlebt habe."

Man sah deutlich, dass der Groschen nun gefallen war, aber ein Schatten huschte kurz über das Gesicht der Langhaarigen.

_Mist, was mach ich jetzt? Vielleicht findet mein Anwalt ja einen Weg? Ich höre mir erst Mal an was er sich wünscht_.

Harry bekam nichts mit er versuchte immer noch seine Gedanken zu ordnen, er war noch nie so überfallen worden.

"Nun, dann teil mir mal deinen Wunsch mit. Ich werde mein bestes Geben." Diese Worte hatte er noch nie gesagt, noch nie ein Versprechen gegeben ohne irgendeine Gegenleistung zu verlangen. Er war kurz selbst über sich erschrocken.

"Ookay, du hast mit Sicherheit mitbekommen, das Gerade Krieg zwischen den Zauberern herrscht." Die Bestätigung erfolgte durch ein Nicken.

"Ich soll Voldemort umbringen, will es aber nicht, na ja er hat meine Eltern umgebracht, wegen der bekloppten Prophezeihung von der blinden Motte. Ich möchte aber keinen umbringen. Höchstens die verräterische Ratte.

Aber... Ich weiß nicht recht wie ich es sagen soll, ich wünsche mir Frieden!

Ja, genau. Friedensverhandlungen zwischen dem dunklen Orden und dem Orden des Phönix, das Ministerium ist eh schon längst von beiden Seiten infiltriert und gespalten." Er drehte sich dem Teufel zu und sah in einen Gesichtsausdruck den er nicht recht einordnen konnte.

"Hm", es ist natürlich möglich aber ich muss mich erst mal mit meinem Anwalt in Verbindung setzen..." und der kann sich dann schön ausdenken wie wir den vertrag mit Voldemort lösen.

"Du hast einen Anwalt!"

"Aber natürlich, den Menschen reicht es schon lange nicht mehr die Verträge oral äh mündlich zu schließen, abgesehen davon fanden sie oft irgendwelche Schlupflöcher und Hintertürchen. Ich beschäftige schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten Anwälte." _Nicht an Sex denken, nicht an Sex denken..._

"Wie lange wird es denn dauern bis du dich wieder meldest?"

"Nun, so etwa eine Woche." _Am liebsten würde ich ihn ja gleich mitnehmen und ein paar Dinge mit ihm anstellen. _"Ich werde die Rohfassung, vielleicht auch gleich den fertigen Vertrag mitbringen, damit du ihn gleich durchlesen kannst. Aber..." Er fixierte den Teenager der aus irgendwelchen Gründen schlucken musste.

"Was gibst du mir als Gegenleistung?"

"Alles." Harry konnte bei diesem intensiven Blick nur nach unten sehen.

"Alles?"

Harry nahm seinen ganzen Griffindormut zusammen und sah ihm in die Augen. "Ja, alles was du willst."

"Nun, ich denke es ist klar was ich will, bis in einer Woche Schätzchen."

Einen Kuss und eine Stichflamme später war er schon verschwunden. Zurück blieb ein perplexer Harry.

Als Beobachter können wir etwas mehr zu dem Kuss agen als der vollkommen überraschte Harry, dessen einzige Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet aus einem mehr schlecht als rechten Kuss mit Cho bestand. Er hat nämlich gerade einen dieser leichten Küsse erhalten die ein Versprechen auf später sind.

Sein armes Gehirn konnte diesen Kuss aber nicht wirklich verarbeiten, deswegen entschied es sich vorsichtshalber dazu mal kurz auszusetzen.

Mogeta sei mit Euch.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo, erstmal...

Ich hasse es wenn man Möbel nicht richtig benutzt!

Viel Spaß!

"Du möchtest also eine Hintertür im Vertrag mit dem dunklen Lord finden?"

"Ja genau."

"Wieso?"

Die Frage kam von einem verblüfften Lucius Malfoy und war an den Herrscher der Hölle, den Teufel, gerichtet.

Wir befinden uns in Lucius Malfoy's Arbeitszimmer, er sitzt hinter dem Schreibtisch, ihm gegen über der Teufel.

Dieser hat dabei seine Stiefel, mitsamt Füßen, auf den schönen Mahagonitisch gelegt, um Lucius zu nerven.

"Ich habe ein sehr gutes Angebot erhalten." Lucifer sprach dies sehr zufrieden aus, ihm gefiel sehr was er für die Erfüllung dieses Vertrages erhalten wird, er hätte fast geschnurrt.

"Vom Orden des Phönix?"

"Nein."

"Vom Ministerium?"

"Nö."

"Von wem denn dann?"

"Du hast keine Fantasie, und bist furchtbar schlecht im Raten." Er bekam einen mehr als nur genervten Blick.

"Von Harry Potter. " Er sagte dies in einem Ton in dem er Lucius auch das heutige Mittagessen hätte sagen können.

Lucifer hatte damit das geschafft was er schon seit Jahren versuchte, er hatte einen komplett geschockten Lucius Malfoy vor sich, der nicht wußte was er sagen sollte.

"Potter -der Heilige, hat dich- den Teufel Ausgeburt der Hölle, Herrscher der Dämonen gerufen!"

"Ich weiß wer ich bin, danke." Lucifer reagierte immer etwas verschnupft wennn er so bezeichnet wurde. Nahm aber endlich die Schuhe vom Tisch.

"Also wird nun der Orden des Phönix gewinnen." Lucius machte wohl schon in Gedanken Pläne wie er überlaufen könnte.

"Aber, nein er will Frieden, ich werde die Verhandlungen führen."

"Er will wirklich Friedensverhandlungen; unter deiner Aufsicht? Weißt du überhaupt wie so etwas geht?"

"Ich weiß wie man so etwas macht, bei den Kriegen die ständig zwischen den einzelnen Dämonenstämmen herrschen." Diese Kriege gingen ihm wirklich auf die Nerven, sie begannen nämlich meist mit einem Anrempler, verschüttetem Bier und einer gepflegten Prügelei in einer Bar.

"Ich weiß es wird nicht leicht, beide Seiten sind wirklich verbohrt, spionieren sich gegenseitig aus und es herrscht null Vertrauensbasis." Dämonen konnten ihren Streit meist über einem Fass Bier beilegen.

"Stimmt." Lucius wußte das wohl mit am besten, er ging ja im Ministeium ein und aus dem einzigen Ort wo beide Parteien aufeinander treffen, und sich überaus misstrauisch beäugen.

"Ich hoffe Lucius, dass die Wahl deiner Seite dir nicht im Weg stehen wird." Aus diesem Satz hätte man viel heraus hören können, Lucius nahm ihn einfach so hin.

"Du weißt ich musste."

"Ich hätte dir helfen können."

"Als dein Anwalt wollte ich nicht in deiner Schuld stehen. Es ist aber bislang hilfreich gewesen meine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten." Sie hatten diese Dikussion nich das erste Mal.

"So und jetzt wäre es schön wenn du verschwinden könntest, ich habe ja jetzt dank dir viel zu tun."

"Ja,ja,ja."

"Ich melde mich wenn ich einen Weg gefunden habe den Vertrag zu lösen, soll ich es dann gleich machen?"

Der schwarzhaarige dachte kurz nach. "Nein, erst wenn der Vertrag mit Potter soweit fertig ist."

"Dazu musst du mir noch die Details geben, du weißt schon was er will, was du erhältst."

"Das erste werde ich dir schon bald zukommen lassen, das zweite noch nicht."

"Wieso?"

"Och, nur so." Jetzt schnurrte Lucifer genüsslich und Lucius entschied sich nicht genauer darüber nachzudenken. Ihm wurde klar was Potter ihm wohl geben würde, er kannte ja die Vorlieben von Lucifer.

Aber man kann hier verraten, er täuschte sich; zumindest ein bißchen.

"Bis dann, grüß Narcissa und Draco. Tschüß." Lucifer verschwand in einer Stichflamme, der Teppich war aber interessanterweise kein bißchen angesengt.

"Frieden? der Junge ist wirklich unberechenbar." Lucius konnte nur den kopf schütteln, von zwei möglichen Wegen wählte der Junge immer den dritten unberechenbaren.

Um zu erfahren was danach an diesem Ort so alles geschieht, bitte ich einen Blick auf das erste Kapitel zu werfen.

Währenddessen in der Hölle:

"Meister ihr seid wieder da!" Ein hübscher, leicht bekleideter junger Mann lief zu Lucifer hin und sprang ihm freudestrahlend in die Arme.

"Lynn, wir müssen uns unterhalten." Lucifer sprach ihn sehr ernst an. Lynn gefiel das nicht, er strahlte seinen Meister aber immer noch weiter fröhlich an.

"Meister ihr müsst sofort kommen, einige Papiere müssen dringen unterschrieben werden, und die Dämonen des Ostens sind unzufieden mit dem Vertrag." Ein Beamter, er trug ein braunes Tweedjacket, kam hinzu.

"Na, gut. Lynn du wartest bitte in unserem Zimmer. Ich muss erst noch die Arbeit erledigen." Es war für ihn reine Routinearbeit. Er ging mit dem Beamten in sein Arbeitszimmer, und ein wütender Dämon ging auf sein Zimmer.

_Ich weiß genau was er will, er hat einen Neuen und ich bin abgeschrieben. Früher hätten wir uns erst amüsiert und dann hätte er mit seiner Arbeit angefangen. Aber wenn er denkt ich lasse mir das einfach so gefallen, dann hat er sich getäuscht ich lasse mich nicht so einfach ersetzen._

_Vater wird fürchterlich wütend werden, wenn ich keinen Einfluss mehr auf ihn habe, deswegen bin ich doch hier. Ich lasse mich nicht so einfach ersetzen, ich bin ein Dämonenprinz_. Er zerknüllte und verdrehte ein Kissen als würde er es erwürgen.

Er musste noch eine ganze Weile warten bis Lucifer zurückkam, dieser nahm als die Arbeit erledigt war zuerst eine Dusche. Für ihn war Lynn längst innerhalb seiner Prioritätenlist von Rang 5 auf Rang 574 gefallen.

Harry hingegen war der höchste Neueinstieg auf Platz 1.

Als Lucifer Lynn eröffnete, dass ihre Liaison vorbei sei war er sehr erfeut, dass es der Dämon so gut aufgenommen hatte. Er bemerkte nicht den hasserfüllten Blick mit dem dieser den Boden durchbohrte. Als erfragte, ob er noch etwas im Palast bleiben könnte, er mumelte etwas von Aufträgen seines Vaters, erlaubte Lucifer es ihm. Er hatte aber schon bald die Existenz Lynn's vergessen.

Das ist für heute alles.

Mogeta sei mit euch!


	4. Chapter 4

Diese Kapitel war die Hölle, Lucifer hatte nämlich keine Lust. da ich in den nächsten tagen wohl mit lernen beschäftigt sein werde, lade ich es jetzt schon hoch.

Kapitel 4

Lucifer hatte viel zu tun, sogar sehr viel. Er war entsetzt gewesen wie sein kleiner Schatz lebte, dieses Kabuff kam nicht einmal Ansatzweise an das was er für Harry angemessen hielt. Deswegen würde er erstmal für ein ordentliches Zimmer in der Hölle sorgen.

Wo? Natürlich direkt neben seinen Räumen, mit Verbindungstür.

Er war gerade angekommen, sprach Baal ihn an: "Hallo, ich habe gehört ein Parselmund hat dich gerufen?"

"Ich wußte gar nicht, dass du jetzt zu einer Tratschtante mutiert bist." Dämonen konnten ihre Klappen einfach nicht halten. Baal sah aber nicht wirklich wie eine aus. Ein durchtrainiertes großgewachsener Körper, die Frisur eines NAVY Seal's, war er immer mit einem Schwert und einer Glog bewaffnet definitiv keine Tratschtante.

"Es war kaum zu überhören, und du läufst seitdem mit einem fetten Grinsen durch die Gegend, ein so gutes Angebot?"

Lucifers Gesicht verklärte sich etwas. "Oh, ja. Er ist diesen Zimmern wirklich würdig." Für Baal sagte das schon alles, wer sich mit dem vorherigen Besitzer der Zimmer verglichen werden konnte war definitiv eine tolle Person.

"Wir werden in den nächsten Monaten viel in der Menschenwelt sein. Er braucht Hilfe und Schutz."

"Natürlich, du weißt du kannst dich auf mich verlassen." Für Lucifer war das so selbstverständlich, dass er nicht einmal darauf antwortete. Auf Baal konnte er sich immer verlassen, er hielt ihn im richtigen Augenblick zurück, unterstützte seine Etscheidungen, rückte seinen Kopf zurecht, wenn er mal wieder einen seiner Größenwahnnsinnstage hatte und führte seine Aufträge Gewissenhaft aus, und reagierte immer schnell auf unvorhersehbare Ereignisse.

Und er war nebenbei der Vizekommandant der Streitkräfte.

"So, dann wollen wir mal sehen wie es hier drin so aussieht und was ich noch so verändern muss."

Lucifer trat ein und Baal ging um die Truppen zu trainieren und umnach möglichen Bodyguards für den kleinen Parselmund Ausschau zu halten.

Währenddessen drei Tage später bei Harry:

_Was will er bloß von mir, hätte ich es doch einschränken sollen? _Harry war am verzweifeln, er hatte keine Ahnung was Lucifer von ihm wollte, und der Kuss und das "Schätzchen" hatten ihn zutiefst irritiert.

_Vielleicht ist es ganz normal für Dämonen sich so zu verabschieden, in der Schule lernen wir ja kaum etwas über sie. Nur das wir uns von ihnen Fernhalten sollen. Das hätte ich vielleicht auch lieber machen sollen_.

Er seufzte, was eine Tante auf den Plan rief.

"Was seufzt du hier herum, du hättest schon längst mit Kartoffelschälen fertig sein können. Streng dich gefälligst etwas mehr an, Vernon kommt gleich nach einem langen und harten Arbeitstag nach Hause und erwartet sein Essen."

Harry kannte diese Predigt schon in- und auswendig.

Er entschied sich aber dafür etwas schneller zu werden, Vernon war nach "langen und harten Arbeitstagen" immer etwas gereizt. Dann hatte er noch weniger Kontrolle über seine großen Hände.

Das Essen wurde Pünktlich fertig. Er hoffte jetzt einfach noch schnell und sicher in sein Zimmer zu kommen, meistens gelang es ihm. Er durfte natürlich abräumen während sich Petunia und Vernon vor den Fernseher setzten. Das Teil lief Non-Stop mit einer sollchen Lautstärke, dass Harry auch noch in der Küche alles super verstand, wohl nur um die Nachbarn mit dem neuen Gerät zu beeindrucken.

Dudley kam die Treppen runter, was man an der deutlichen Geräuschbildung der armen Stufen, die sogar lauter war als der Fernseher, erkennen konnte. "Mom, Dad, ich geh noch zu Pierce er hat ein neues Computerspiel." "Natürlich Schatz ruf aber an wenn es später wird." Dudley antwortete nicht einmal sondern ging direkt raus. _Wetten der ruft nicht an und ist bis morgen früh weg?_

"Ich bin jetzt fertig Tante Petunia. Kann ich nach oben gehen?"

"Ja, ich seh mir alles noch an, wenn ich nicht zufrieden bin darfst du alles noch mal machen."

"Ja, Tante Petunia." Harry war genervt.

"Nicht in diesem Ton."

"Ja, Onkel Vernon."

Harry war gerade in seinem Zimmer, als es eine Stichflamme gab und Lucifer vor ihm stand. Er hätte vor Schreck wohl geschrieen, wenn dieser ihn nicht sofort geküsst hätte.

"Es ist so schön dich wiederzusehen, ich habe dich vermisst. Mein Anwalt meint dein Wunsch kann erfüllt werden, da wir den Vertrag mit Voldemort lösen können. Was sind deine Lieblingsfarben?"

"Hä?"

"Das heißt "Wie Bitte". Ich war wohl etwas zu schnell." Harry nickte nur.

"Also dein Wunsch kann erfüllt werden, wir mussten dazu nur den Vertrag mit dem Voldemort lösen."

"Ein Vertrag mit Voldemort, worüber?"

"Er wollte den Krieg gewinnen, wir sollte ihm in der Entscheidungsschlacht beistehen, bis der Orden des Phönix kapituliert."

"Und uns dabei alle töten." Harry war geschockt, er ist dem heranrasenden Lastwagen mit einem Hechtsprung um Haaresbreite entgangen.

"Nicht in Ohnmacht fallen mein kleiner, wir töten schon seit ein Paar Jahrhunderten keine Menschen wegen eines Vertrages." Lucifer machte sich wirklich sorgen, Harry war eindeutig blass geworden.

"Oh, beruhigend. Wie ging das denn? Voldemort hätte mit Sicherheit einem leicht zu lösenden vertrag nicht einfach so zugestimmt."

"Da hast du Recht. Aber in jedem Vertrag gilt, dass bei gegengesetzt wirkenden Wünschen, immer der zuerst geschlossene gilt. Du hast dir aber nicht wie zuerst von mir vermutet den Sieg vom Orden des Phönix gewünscht. Sondern Frieden, dann gilt welcher der beiden Verträge mir mehr einbringt. Und das entscheide ich allein." Es war schon toll der Herrscher zu sein. Größenwahnsinn lässt grüßen.

"Da, hatte ich aber Glück. Stimmt er kann ja auch Parsel und dich rufen."

"Wirklich? Er hat nämlich die normale Beschwörungsformel benutzt, ich hatte aber gerade einen Guten Tag und bin gekommen." _Da kommen ja noch richtig interessante Sachen zu Tage_.

"Macht das einen Unterschied?" Harry spannte sich an, wenn es jetzt wegen so einer bekloppten Sache nicht gehen würde, wäre alles umsonst gewesen.

"Nein. Ich muss nur dem Ruf eines Parselmunds folgen und mir zumindest den Wunsch anhören, mehr nicht. Wo hast du die Formel denn her."

Harry gring zum losen Dielenbrett und holte ein Buch heraus.

"Hieraus, ich kenn den Autor aber nicht. Ich habe es in der Bibliothek meines Paten Sirius Black gefunden. Es stehen noch ein paar nützlich Tipps zum Tränkebrauen und zu Zaubersprüchen drin."

Aber Lucifer kannte den Autor, er strich zärtlich über den Buchrücken. Er dachte das es verloren gegangen ist.

"Ähem, ist irgendwas?"

"Aber, nein. Ich war nur gerade vom Buch gefesselt. es scheint wirklich interessant zu sein. Hier hast du es zurück."

"Nimm es doch ruhig."

"Nein, lieber nicht." Er war jetzt gerade erst über den Autor hinweggekommen, da brauchte er definitiv keine Erinnerung.

"Aber zurück zum Grund meines Besuches. Du hast gesagt ich kann alles von dir bekommen. Ich will dich."

"Mich? Wozu?" Harry fiel nichts ein wobei der Teufel ihn gebrauchen konnte.

"Ich mag dich."

"Aber..."

"Kein aber, ich will dich. Sonst können wir den Vertrag vergessen." Das brachte Harry wieder zurück.

"Was soll ich denn machen? Ich kann doch nichts besonderes."

"Du bist etwas besonderes. Ich habe auch schon mit der Planung deines Zimmers begonnen. Was mich zu der Frage nach deiner Lieblingsfarbe bringt."

"Ich habe eigentlich keine." Lucifer hat ihn erfolgreich ablenken können. Er war aber erstaunt so etwas zu hören.

"Als Griffindor sollte ich eigentlich rot und gold sagen. Aber ich mag auch blau und grün gerne."

"Ich hoffe du magst dieses Armband trotzdem." Er holte aus seiner Manteltasche einen schlichten Goldreif hervor, der aber mit weniger schlichten Zaubern belegt war.

"Ich finde es ist hübsch. Sind irgendwelche Zauber drauf?"

"Ja klar. Es sagt mir ob es dir gut geht, Schmerzen, Krankheiten. Ich trage das passende Gegenstück." Er zeigte seinen linken Arm.

"Sonst noch was?"

"Du gibst da wohl nicht auf. Na gut ich kann dich finden jederzeit und überall."

"Hmpf, Okay. Ich werde es tragen." Er nahm den Armreif und wog ihn in der Hand.

"Im Übrigen können nur Dämonen und wir beide den Sehen, ach und mein Anwalt."

"Wer ist das eigentlich." Harry würde schon gern wissen wer der Mann ist dem er ja immerhin einiges anvertraut.

"Keine Sorge. Er ist absolut diskret, es liegen einige Zauber auf ihm, er wird nichts falsches sagen." Er hatte die Zauber vorsichtshalber alle nochmal überprüft. Lucius ist ihm wirklich sehr loyal, aber gegen Veritaserum ist er dann doch nicht Immun.

"Also Lieblingsfarbe-Check; Armreif-Check; Gegenleistung-Check; Vertrag-Wird in vier Tagen frisch vorliegen, du musst ihn dir nur nochmal durchlesen und unterschreiben. So das war's." Er wandte sich Harry zu der der Auflistung gelauscht hatte und sich dabei fragte, wie so ein durchgeknallter Typ die Hölle regieren konnte. "Ich muss dir jetzt nur noch einen "Gute-Nackt-Kuss" geben."

Harry wappnete sich und versuchte sich möglichst zu entspannen, was auch funktionierte bis er die Zunge des Teufel's an seinen Lippen fühlte. Er spannte sich an und öffnete sie etwas, dies wurde von seinem Gegenüber ausgenutzt um mit der Zunge nun Harry' Mundhöhle zu erforschen. Der junge Mann konnte sich dagegen kaum wehren, so hatte ihn noch niemand geküsst. Und es gefiel ihm ausnehmend gut, er fühlte einfach nur noch. Als der Kuss endete blieb er leicht betäubt zurück und konnte Lucifer nur mit einem leicht geschockten aber sonst leicht angetörnten Blick ansehen.

Das erregte den Dämon ungemein und bevor er Harry hier und jetzt einfach flachlegte, entschied er sich für einen taktischen Rückzug und verschwand in einer Stichflamme.

Harry blieb betäubt zurück, er konnte sich nicht rühren, erst das Rufen seiner Tante löste ihn aus seiner Erstarrung. Er legte das Armband auf seinen Nachttisch und ging nach unten. Sie hatte noch ein paar Krümel auf den Arbeitsplatten entdeckt, bei denen er sich eigentlich ganz sicher war sie gründlich abgeputzt zu haben. Diese Erwiderung traf den Nerv seines Onkels, der sofort hochging, mit seinen üblichen Beschimpfungen loslegte: "Nutzloser, fauler Bengel. Du kannst zumindest deiner Tante danken indem du ihr hilfst."

"Für was danken?" Knall, schon saß die erste Ohrfeige, der folgte gleich die zweite und er wurde am Arm unsanft die Treppe hochgezogen und in seinem Zimmer gegen das Bett geworfen, bei dieser Aktion stieß er mit seinem Kopf unsanft gegen das Bett. Vor Harry's Augen verschwamm kurzzeitig alles. Hedwig kreischte und flatterte aufgeregt mit den Flügeln.

"Du bleibst erst mal in diesem Raum, und keine komischen Tricks." Vernon schloss die Tür laut hinter sich.

Harry krabbelte leicht beduselt auf sein Bett, und schlief sofort ein.

Der Armreif lag auf seinem Nachttisch.

In der Hölle:

"Merkwürdig."

"Was ist merkwürdig eure Exzellenz?"

"Nichts, schon gut." Lucifer beruhigte den ihm gegenüber sitzenden Dämon, der ihm gerade die neuesten Bericht über die Dämonenkriege gebracht hatte. Dieser sah ihn nochmal komisch an, enthielt sich aber jeglichem Kommentar.

_Wieso trägt er den Reif nicht? Wahrscheinlich hat er es zum Schlafen abgenommen, er sollte es eigentlich immer tragen; upps vergessen zu sagen._

Mogeta sei mit euch.


End file.
